


Goodbye, my Lover

by AglaiaCallia



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers es un hombre valiente, pero aún él debe enfrentar viejos recuerdos que lo atormentan y, aún más importante, aprender a decir adiós.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, my Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



> Spoilers Capitán América y unos pocos de Los Vengadores.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

Setenta años.

Setenta años y las cosas eran tan diferentes…

 Sin importar en qué dirección mirara, todo parecía sacado de una historia de Julio Verne, esas que leía en su niñez, escondido entre las mantas de su cama, con una vieja linterna, cuando su madre lo mandaba  a dormir. Entonces, la idea de visitar la luna, o viajar hasta el fondo del océano, le agitaba el corazón, y aunque debió oír una y otra vez que no eran más que los delirios de una mente con demasiada imaginación, a él le gustaba pensar que algún día, de alguna forma, lo vería, y aún más, iba a conseguir formar parte de esas hazañas.

No importaba que debiera luchar también contra las burlas por su físico esmirriado y frágil; si logró mantener la cabeza alta durante tantos años, alcanzaría a ver sus sueños convertidos en realidad.

Pero cuando decidió enlistarse en el ejército, dejó de lado las historias de futuros poco posibles para enfocarse en el presente, la defensa de su patria, porque… ¿de qué servía soñar con los viajes más increíbles si no podía hacerlos en libertad? Al crecer comprendió que aún en los sueños se podía ser egoísta, y eso no era parte de su naturaleza. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo con gusto, a cambio de hacer algo bueno por el mundo, por justificar su existencia y sentirse un ser humano útil.

El soñar no te convierte en un héroe, sino tus decisiones; lo que estás dispuesto a perder o entregar a cambio de aquello por lo que elegiste pelear.

Sin embargo, aún cuando él estuviera completamente dispuesto al mayor sacrificio, a olvidar sus fantasías, sus ilusiones, a morir si era necesario, nada lo preparó para lo que significaba el dejar tanto tras de sí.

Se preocupó por cumplir con su deber, se expuso a ser parte de un experimento que pudo resultar en un rotundo fracaso, preparado para horrores inimaginables… pero nunca se dio un momento para pensar en si tendría la fuerza para decir adiós.

Ese era un tipo de valor en el que jamás exploró.

El perder a Bucky dejó un hoyo en su corazón que nunca podría llenar, sí, pero al menos tuvo tiempo para asimilar su muerte, para llorarlo en los momentos de soledad, y seguir viviendo con la idea de que por medio de alguna forma desconocida, él seguía a su lado.

Con ella todo fue distinto; fue él quien la dejó. Sin un baile, sin un último beso, sin un futuro juntos; solo una despedida que en verdad no se atrevió a pronunciar.

Al abrir los ojos en esa habitación de hospital, supo que algo no andaba bien, pero aún así, por un instante, al saberse vivo, pensó que tenía otra oportunidad, que iba a poder cumplir esa promesa que en su momento le sonó tan vacía.

Pero la realidad le recordó pronto que los sueños no siempre se realizan como uno espera y que por uno cumplido, muchos se quedan en el camino.

Pudo contemplar, asustado más que emocionado, contrario a lo que pensó sería, que luego de tantos años, la humanidad consiguió alcanzar muchas de esas proezas que en su tiempo no eran más que ilusiones.

Un hombre pisó la luna, muchos más conocían ya el fondo del océano, y eso no era nada comparado con todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron mientras él dormía en medio del atlántico, en una tumba de hielo.

Hubiera querido tener a una sola persona allí que le inspirara suficiente confianza para decirle que estaba asustado. El valiente y poderoso Capitán América se moría de miedo porque todo le resultaba ajeno y jamás, ni siquiera en sus tiempos de chiquillo debilucho, se sintió tan fuera de lugar.

Ese era un mundo extraño, con más guerras y conflictos de los que hubiera creído posibles, con tantos adelantos tecnológicos y ansias de poseer cada vez más, que con frecuencia debió hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener su rostro inexpresivo y enfocarse en hacer lo que se le daba mejor.

Ser un soldado, un hombre de honor en medio de tanto caos.

Tal vez la humanidad hubiera crecido mucho en setenta años, pero si la observaba con atención, en verdad no había tantos cambios como imaginó en un primer momento. Tal vez lo único distinto era que en el presente existían más formas de hacer daño que en el pasado, y estas eran aplicadas sin misericordia.

Se sabía necesitado, y ciertamente, útil, pero aunque desde el primer momento puso todo de su parte para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a lo que el mundo necesitaba de él, tal y como le enseñaron a hacer, no podía evitar que su mente se desviara hacia aquello que no le dejaba dormir con tranquilidad, al terror que le atenazaba el pecho, lo único a lo que un hombre como él realmente temía y no era capaz de enfrentar; las pérdidas.

Setenta años.

Era imposible que continuaran con vida todas esas personas que en su momento importaron tanto para él.

Peggy.

La última voz que oyó, el último rostro que rememoró antes de cerrar los ojos, y el primero en el que pudo pensar al despertar. Y aún así, no se atrevió a preguntar por ella. Sabía la respuesta, y el oírla hubiera sido demasiado.

Fue más fácil no pensar, entregarse a intentar comprender todo aquello que le rodeaba, a entrenar, luchar, lo que fuera. Por primera vez en su vida, decidió huir.

Pero luego de la convocatoria de Fury para integrarse a Los Vengadores, pasada la batalla, y tras ver tantas muertes, tanta desolación, todo aquello que su mente de soldado esperaba, no pudo evitar contemplar con envidia la otra cara de la moneda.

Vio esperanza, confianza en el futuro, y, lo que más le impresionó, vio amor.

Entonces comprendió que no podía continuar por siempre viviendo atenazado por una certeza que no se atrevía a comprobar por falta de valor.

No hizo preguntas, eso hubiera sido muy sencillo; los agentes de SHIELD solo habrían tenido que usar alguna de esas computadoras, y con sus recursos, le dirían lo que necesitaba saber. Pero eso no era justo, porque Peggy merecía que la buscara por sus propios medios, aunque tuviera que peinar toda la tierra.

Mientras los demás se alejaban, una vez que entregaron al enemigo para ser juzgado por su gente, él tomó su motocicleta y fue al primer lugar en el que pudo pensar.

Virginia.

Peggy le comentó alguna vez que tenía familia allí, aunque eso fue hacía tanto tiempo que quizá no quedaran rastros de ellos. Pero tuvo suerte, aún vivían allí; una gran rama de la familia Carter que se había asentado en esa ciudad.

Estuvo tentado a tocar la puerta y simplemente preguntar, pero un gesto tan sencillo le pareció casi imposible. Permaneció mucho tiempo frente a la propiedad, con el corazón encogido y rogando ver esa portezuela abrirse para mostrarle un rostro que sabría iba a lograr reconocer sin importar cuánto hubiera cambiado.

Pero nada de eso pasó, y debió echar mano de todo el valor que poseía para caminar hasta allí, paso por paso, hasta que fue capaz de levantar una mano, y simplemente, tocar.

Esperó solo unos minutos, pero a él le parecieron horas, y cuando la puerta se abrió, se encontró con un rostro que le resultó completamente extraño. Una mujer mayor, tan mayor que hubiera podido ser Peggy de no ser porque no se le parecía en nada a la imagen que había formado en su mente. Pero ella sí pareció reconocerlo, porque lo miró con atención, primero asombrada, con una mano en el pecho, y luego, una expresión de incredulidad se dibujó en cada una de sus facciones.

—No has cambiado nada, ¿cómo es eso posible?

No, no era ella, lo sabría.

—¿Quieres pasar?

Él solo pudo asentir, con un nudo en la garganta, y las manos temblorosas. Miró de un lado a otro, y llegaron a él sonidos de risas y gritos que le parecieron tan fuera de lugar que retrocedió por instinto.

—Nos reunimos los domingos; están todos en el jardín, a los chicos les gusta mucho jugar en la piscina—la anciana tomó su hombro con suavidad y lo guió hasta un sillón en medio del salón—. Lamento mirarte de esta forma, pero no puedo creer que te veas igual.

—No nos conocemos—al fin pudo encontrar la voz para contestar.

—No, no en realidad, no en persona; pero ella me habló tanto de ti, y me mostró tu fotografía con tanta frecuencia que es como si fueras un viejo amigo.

—¿De verdad?

—Espera un momento.

¿Por qué no lo preguntaba? ¿Era tan cobarde que resultaba más fácil dejar a esta mujer hablar cosas sin sentido solo para evitar saber? Y aún así, sabiendo que hacía mal, no dijo nada cuando la vio alejarse con dificultad, perdiéndose en un corredor.

Esperó con las manos sobre las rodillas, empuñadas para controlar su impaciencia, y solo cuando la vio aparecer de nuevo, con un sobre entre las manos, pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

—Esto es tuyo.

Lo tomó sin decir nada, demasiado impresionado por esos folios tan antiguos que habían perdido ya el color, con letras que apenas si lograban distinguirse. Pero aún cuando hubiera estado completamente ilegibles, él habría sabido de qué se trataba. Era su archivo del ejército, con todos sus datos, muchos de ellos escritos a mano con letra menuda. Pero todo ello careció de importancia ante el retrato que sobresalía en el frente. Él, antes de someterse al experimento, procurando parecer más alto y recio de lo que era entonces, solo para impresionar al reclutador.

—La guardó siempre consigo, mientras te buscaba; decía que fue así como te conoció y que le gustaba esa fotografía. Cuando llegó con nosotros, varios años después de tu desaparición, la conservó para recordarte, ¿sabes? Y me la mostró muchas veces.

No sabía qué decir, no pensó que fuera a encontrarse con eso, con una muestra de que ella pensó en él tanto como para llevarlo consigo durante tanto tiempo.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de atreverse a hablar.

—Usted es…

—Peggy era mi hermana; yo soy Sharon.

_Era._

—Comprendo—lo hiciera o no, no tenía importancia, ya no—. ¿Dónde…?

—Puedo acompañarte, ¿te gustaría eso?

No sabía por qué esa mujer lo veía con tanta lástima, tal vez diera la impresión de necesitarla. Y en verdad, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

—Solo necesito una dirección.

La mujer no insistió una sola vez, solo le tendió un papel con unas señas que escribió rápidamente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Llévatelo, es tuyo—rechazó el gesto que hizo de devolverle el sobre—. Creo que ella lo esperaba… algunas veces, veía por la ventana como si pensara que en cualquier momento vendrías a buscarla. Y ahora eso es todo lo que puedo darte de Peggy.

Si se despidió, no lo recordaba, solo la lluvia que empezó a caer cuando arrancó la motocicleta, siguiendo las indicaciones en el papel. No tardó mucho en llegar, y atravesó las verjas sin detenerse, apenas dando un rodeo para aparcar frente al sendero señalado. Solo allí dejó su vehículo y empezó a caminar con pasos lentos, pero seguros.

La hilera de lápidas blancas se le hizo eterna, hasta que se detuvo frente a la más pequeña, con flores frescas ante ella, a los lados, aún entre los resquicios del césped bien cuidado. Hincó una rodilla, y se quedó así por mucho tiempo, mirando las letras que parecían levitar frente a sus ojos, confundiendo nombres y fechas.

No habría un futuro para ellos, solo una mesa vacía en un salón que no debía de existir ya, la promesa incumplida de un baile, y su sueño roto.

 

 


End file.
